


i can see you

by CHER_UBIC



Series: A/B/O!Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Consent Contract, Consent was given beforehand, Degrading kink, EXPLICIT BREEDING KINK, Heat Sex, Knotting, Like, M/M, Magnus likes being called Alec's bitch, Needy Magnus, Omega Magnus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, alec's payment to magnus is helping him ride out his heat, consent is important, i wrote this at midnight, in heat magnus, real explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: "I'll help.. For a price.""Anything.""Help me with my next heat.""W- what?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cockleslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/gifts).



 Magnus conjured up a drink for the stubborn Nephilim before him, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip. "I'll help you, Alexander. But, not for free."

 

 Alec shifted on his feet uncomfortably, obviously awkward. He set his glass down and nodded. "Name it." The warlock smiled.

 

 "You."

 

 "What?"

 

 "Agree to help me through my next heat." 

 

 Alec was gaping like a fish out of water- this 400 year old _High Warlock of Brooklyn,_  was asking Alec  _Virginal_ Lightwood for assistance for his next heat.

 

 "Well, I, uh.." His cheeks turned red and he scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous, and Magnus clapped his hands, drink suddenly gone. "Great! It's settled then. I'll help your friends, Alexander, just sign this." The warlock created a piece of paper and pen out of thin air. It was a paper for alphas to agree to help omegas for their heats, signing on boundaries and proper care. Alec signed it, hand trembling around the pen that was gone the instant his signature had finished.

 

**\---**

 

Weeks. Weeks have gone by, have past. It's been over a month, almost. Nothing. 

 

 Alec and Magnus have been regularly seeing each other, now, have been on a few dates, and there's been nothing from Magnus. He hasn't put his hands below Alec's navel yet, even. He'd been respectful, only gently scenting Alec when they cuddled together in bed. Alec couldn't take it anymore, the waiting killed him. He was, randomly, unintentionally sending out waves of his pheromones into rooms he walked into, especially ones where Magnus was in or was previously in. Clary, the newest omega Shadowhunter, kept falling over. Jace, a beta, was almost continuously glaring at his Parabatai. Alec just grimaced and left the room.

 

 This was getting out of hand.

 

**\---**

 

 Magnus woke up in the middle of the night, gasping, head pillowed on Alec's gorgeous chest. The alpha had been releasing wave after wave of pheromones, of his scent in his sleep, and Magnus couldn't stop himself from shoving his face into his alpha's neck and rubbing his cock against his hip. "Alec," the omega whined, feeling himself dripping slick already. "Alec, wake up." He gasped at the pleasure, the room almost instantly heating up. Alec's eyes fluttered open, his sleep-coherent mind unknowing of what was happening. "Mags? What time-" His eyes rolled back at the scent that was in the air. Spicy cinnamon mixed with a sharp mint. Magnus's scent, magnified by thousands. "You're in-" He couldn't finish his sentence before the omega was on him.

 

 The warlock climbed atop his lover, like a tree, and smashed their faces together. Pitiful whines and mewls came from him as he took his pleasure, grinding hard against Alec's even harder abs, ass rubbing slick over Alec's concealed erection, soaking both of their boxers with slick. The Shadowhunter's hands drifted to Magnus's firm ass, squeezing the cheeks and ripping his underwear apart, tossing the shreds to the side. Magnus shivered as his alpha strength was shown, baring his neck submissively as Alec surged upwards. Now in a sitting position, he had access to everything. Magnus rubbed his freed, aching cock against Alec's, whimpering as the bases brushed, a tease of what was yet to come.

 

 "Please, Alec," Magnus gasped, pushing their bodies together and mewling at the feeling of Alec's thick alpha cock sliding between his ass cheeks, "take me, Alec, fill me up."

 

 The Shadowhunter growled softly, leaning into Magnus's neck to leave bites as he thrust upwards, his cock head just dipping inside the omega's gaping hole. "Gonna fill you so good," Alec purred into his omega's ear as he slowly pushed inside. "Gonna fill you with my cum, my babies. Plug you up so all the alphas know you're mine. My omega, my bitch." Magnus's mouth was gaping, little noises escaping it as Alec was finally all the way inside, gasps and tiny moans. "Fill you full with my pups. Fuck them into you, leave you all pregnant and beautiful, round and swollen with my puppies." Alec was growling his words, fucking up into his omega greedily.

 

 The omega whimpered and buried his face in his alpha's neck as sensations ran through him. Pleasure, embarrassment, longing, lightning. The pleasure wracked his body, leaving him trembling as it shot up his spine, coursing through his veins. Alec's cock was rubbing him so right, touching all the right places. When he hit his prostate, Magnus's back contorted into a sharp arch and his orgasm hit him like a train. Cum shot up both of their chests and stomachs as the warlock went limp in Alec's hold, ready and pliant for him to fuck as he liked. Alec fucked up hard and desperate into him, the clenching channel leaking slick and pooling it in his lap, dripping down onto the bed. Finally, his knot began to inflate, and Magnus let out a pathetic whimper as it grew so much, splitting him open and the pain was intense but not unbearable. Then, the pain blossomed into the most intense pleasure Magnus had felt in centuries, his prostate being constantly stimulated and then, then, Alec began to cum, spurting inside of him and groaning from somewhere deep in his chest, pulling the warlock in for a kiss.

 

 Magnus was whimpering, body trembling and hips rolling gently, unconsciously, trying to get more of that addictive pleasure-pain. He hadn't even realised he had become hard again until he was cumming, his second orgasm, body going completely lax against Alec's warm, inviting chest. The alpha held him close, rubbing his back comfortingly. It was so intimate that the warlock's throat was clogged with a ball of emotion he had to choke down before he could speak.

 

 "You want me to have your babies?

 "Go to sleep, Mags." 


End file.
